


#58: "I know"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: Post "Lily Sunder Has Some Regrets" drabble





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of 100 days, 100 prompts

“Well, guys - I think I’m done.” Sam leaned back in his chair and rubbed his gritty eyes. If he spent one more second looking at the board, he was sure they were just going to fall out of his head and roll away. “I’m gonna call it a night.”

Dean grunted. Cas, at least, looked over and made eye contact long enough to say, “Goodnight, Sam.”

He was three-quarters of the way to his room, and at least two-thirds of the way asleep, when he realized he’d left his laptop behind. It wouldn’t be a big deal, except for Dean’s loose idea of personal property, and honestly, Sam had enough problems with the contents of his browser history; so he turned around and went back, only to find himself stopping short in the library doorway.

Dean and Cas stood together, more or less facing away from the door. Cas had both his jackets off and his sleeves unbuttoned. Dean still had a beer bottle in one hand. They were speaking, but their voices were pitched so low that Sam couldn’t make out the words, only their slightly broken intonation. They were too still and too quiet for fighting; but the air felt heavy in a way Sam couldn’t quite parse, until he saw Dean move - his hand twitching almost like a nervous bird before it curled carefully around Cas’ wrist, tugging. Cas moved forward, because - somehow - Dean had the power to move him - and Sam ducked out of sight around the doorframe before he could see anything else.


End file.
